Addition Complex
by Listzomania
Summary: Call it magic. Call it true. Call it magic. When I'm with you. Pure unadulterated sap. AU R


_Let's make this happen, girl_  
_You gotta show the world that something good can work_  
_And it can work for you_  
_And you know that it will_

_~Two Door Cinema Club_

Daryl stumbled into the house. He definitely had too much to drink. But why shouldn't he. His wife was being a fucking nut case. They had been arguing for the past few days over the tiniest things. He just didn't understand it they had never been this bad. After a long day at work he just decided not to go home. He turned off his phone not wanting to hear it ring with her questioning him.

Instead he had met up with his brother and his best friend Rick. It had started off with them just shooting pool and drinking a few beers, but once he started yammering on about things at home, harder liquor was needed. When Merle and some idiot ended up getting into a brawl, they found themselves bar hopping. After hitting almost ever bar in town, losing Merle to some chick, and Lori demanding Rick come home, he decided he should probably get himself home.

While walking home, he mentally prepared himself for his wife's wrath just in case. She was known for her ability to cut a man down with just her tongue alone, he was nervous about what she'd do when actually angered. He held the door trying to close it as quietly as possible; it was almost two in the morning. Fuck how long had he been out. She was probably sleeping and he'd like to keep it that way.

He shed his jacket and boots, tossing them on the couch before heading to the kitchen. Food sounded delicious right now. He raided the fridge, pausing ever few minutes to check to see if he could hear anything. He came across some of the pudding she had made and devoured it. He should've stopped somewhere before he came home.

"Daryl," a groggy voice pierced through the air.

'Shit' he inwardly cursed, she was up.

Michonne walked into the kitchen in a small black babydoll that hugged her curves perfectly. She looked at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you just getting home?"

He just nods, not trusting his voice. Why was she dressed like that? She hardly ever dresses like that. Unless. He wanted to slap himself. She was probably trying to fix things between them. She probably had some night planned out for them and he just blew it all to shit. 'Fuck.'

She just walked over to him and kisses his cheek before crinkling her nose, " You stink." she mumbled before retreating back to the bedroom, "take a bath before you come to bed."

He watched her disappear around the corner and frowned slightly. Something was up, she hasn't been this nice in days and in his inebriated state he found himself getting paranoid. Maybe she was just trying to trick him. Maybe she was gonna rip him a new one when he came to bed. He shook those thoughts from his head. Maybe he should sleep on the couch tonight just in case.

He woke up the next morning curled up on the couch. He groaned at the offending light and wondered when it get so fucking bright. He pushed himself off the couch, heading to bathroom to relieve his bladder. While taking care of business he caught a wiff of himself and decided to take a shower, he smelled like shit.

He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to the bedroom to find it empty. He furrowed his brow listening to the silence of the house. "Chonne," he called out, only to be greeted by more silence. He let out a sigh realizing that she must have left for work already. Maybe he could surprise her tonight like she had planned yesterday.

He's shopping.  
He hates shopping. But he wants to make her favorite food. He wants to fix this chasm between them. He wants things to be normal. He grabs all her favorites. Tonight is going to be perfect.

Or it would be if she wasn't late. She's never late. But tonight she's late. Six o'clock rolls around, she's still not home and he finds himself getting anxious.

At seven he calls her job, only to find put that she didn't come in today.

At eight, he finally gets a hold of Andrea only to have her tell him that she hasn't talked to the missing woman since earlier.

At a quarter to nine, his head jerks toward the door as he hears the keys unlocking it. She walks in silently slipping her shoes off. Tossing her purse down she flops on the couch leaning her head against the back of it.

He stomped over to her, pissed off at her nonchalant attitude. "Where tha hell have yew been?" he barked out. She just sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"Daryl, we need to talk."

"Damn right we do," he spat blistering with anger. " Where the fuck were yew?"

"Daryl...just calm down."

"What the fuck, Chonne!" He hollered, " Yew weren't at work. Yer fucking phones off. No one has heard from yew. Where the fu-" He stops mid-sentence and looks at his wife. Really looks at her. And instantly he knows something is wrong. "Chonne?"

She sits there biting her lower lip and twiddling her thumbs. She doesn't know how she's going to tell him this. She worried about how he'll react. If he'll stay with her.

She looks nervous. No. Scared is more like it. And he feels his anger seeping out of him. He sits down next to her and grabs her hand. He sits there rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand. He knows how that calms her. And he waits. Because he knows he'd wait his whole life for her.

She sighed heavily. "We're pregnant."

Pregnant.  
Pregnant.  
Pregnant.

The word bounces around in his head. His eyes bulge out of his head and he sits there mumbling to himself. Pregnant. They weren't trying to get pregnant. Kids terrified him. He didn't know how to be a father. He didn't have a prime example, his own parents being abusive alcoholics. The most he had done regarding children was holding baby Carl when he was six months. But this would be his child. His. Pregnant.

She watched him as his eyes glossed over. She's scared. She knows he feels about kids. How terrified he is that he'll be a bad father. How scared he is of history repeating itself. They usually used protection, sometimes. She knew how the scars from the past sometimes crept up on him, sending him into fits of nightmares. A lot of things happened back then that she didn't understand. That she'll never understand. He wouldn't hold Carl for months. He avoided Lori while she was pregnant. And the only time there was children remotely close to their house was during Halloween.

She had spent the past few mornings with her head in the toilet. After the fifth day she got worried so she made an appointment. She had been anxious. She had been scared. And she had been taking it out on Daryl. She was hoping to make amends last night and talk, but he never showed up and she wound up passing out before eleven. Last night when she heard him in the kitchen she figured he needed some time to breath, so she'd wait til today. But he's so silent. So fucking silent. He even stopped stroking her hand. And the panic set in. She chewed on her lower lip waiting for his reaction.

"Daryl..."

At the sound of her voice he bounces up, looking at her incredulously his eyes darting from her face to her stomach. His throat closed up. It was getting harder to breath. He couldn't stay here. He needed to get out.

Pregnant.  
Pregnant.  
Pregnant.

He mumbles something before bounding out of the house. The door shutting with a slam. She choked back the tears and laid on the couch. He took the news better than she had expected. She had spent half of the day dealing with it and most of the evening debating on how she was going to tell him. She'd give him all the time he needs. But that doesn't mean she's not hurt. Hurt by him leaving her. She at least thought he'd stay.

She lays there rubbing her stomach a sad smile forming on her lips. A baby. They were going to have a baby.

Daryl pounded on Rick's door. He was pregnant. They were pregnant. There was a little piece of him growing inside of her. A son. A daughter. God maybe it was twins. Maybe it was triplets. A child. His child. He was going to have a child. He wanted to faint. Hurl maybe. He started pulling on his hair. Were they ready for this. Was he ready for this.

Rick yanked the door open and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. Daryl looked crazy yanking at his hair like that.

"Daryl, are you drunk? Did Michonne put you out again?"

Daryl just looked at Rick with wild eyes. "We're pregnant!" he cried out. Rick smiled at his friend patting him on the back, "Congrats man... but why are you here? Where's Michonne?"

"She's.. I...pregnant," he stammered. Rick's smile faded and he walked outside closing the door behind him. "Daryl, what's wrong?"

But Daryl was just standing there stuttering, pushing out incoherent sentences and his hands gesturing wildly. Rick furrowed his brow for a slight second before he started chuckling. Daryl was freaking out. Rick just shook his head and laughed. Daryl blinked a few times as Rick's laughter reached his ears.

"What's so fuckin funny," he questioned finally coming out of his stupor. Rick just continued laughing shaking his head at his friend.

"Daryl, why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear me? 'Chonne's pregnant... I'm gonna be a dad." He shouted waving his hands in the air. "I'm gonna be a dad," he whispered softly to himself.

"Me...a dad."

Rick just smiled. "Yup, you gonna have some little rugrats running around."

Daryl just nodded, crumbling on the porch looking down, the realization hitting him full force. He was going to be a dad. Him. A dad.

"I can't be a dad." He blubbered. " I don't know how to be a dad."

Rick just sat next to his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Daryl no one knows how to be a dad, there's no manual. You just do what's best for your child and love them with everything you've got."

He just nodded numbly, he wanted to believe that. But what if he commits the sins of his father. What if he can't provide for them causing her to fall into depression and she finds herself at the bottom of a bottle. What if history repeats itself and he turns to different substances to fill the hole on his life if he loses her. What if he hurts this child. Never physically. But what if he's emotionally incapable of loving anyone else. What if he doesn't love the child enough. So many what ifs hurdling around in his head. He was lost at what to do next. He wouldn't be able to hide his apprehension from Michonne.

God, Michonne. He had just sprinted out of the house. She had no idea how he was feeling but he had an inkling about how she felt. She probably thought he was against the idea. Well, he was against it but not for the reason she thinks. That's a lie. He wasn't against them having a child, he's just terrified that he won't be able to take care of it. Take care of them. He cradles his head in his hands. Not even an hour of being a father and he was already fucking shit up.

Rick just patted his friends back, sighing softly. Daryl was taking this hard. He couldn't understand it. He thought he was past the things his father did to him. But it seemed lingering scars that have been hibernating in the dark recesses of his mind were slammed to the front. Silence settled in between them, neither knowing what to say. After a while, Rick spoke up.

"You know, when Lori told me she was pregnant I freaked out." he stated trying to ease Daryl's worries. "We had just bought the house and things were kinda hectic with us moving in. Tensions were high for months... but we survived for the most part."

Daryl just raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Rick just laughed shaking his head. "Nope, just supposed to make you realize that your sitting here talking to me, not Michonne."

Daryl nodded and stood up. Sure, Rick was his oldest and closet friend. But what could he help him with? He's not the person that Daryl vowed to spend the rest of his life with. He wouldn't be the person that would carry his child to term. That thought alone made him chuckle.

"Yer right, yew wouldn't look right pregnant."

Rick scoffed, pretending to be offended. "I would so, Dixon."

Both men chuckled at the statement before Rick gave him a hard slap on the back. "Go home Daryl."

He just nodded, walking back toward his house. Hopefully, Michonne was still awake and if not they'd talk in the morning.

He walked into the house smiling as his eyes fell on her sleeping form. She had not moved from the couch and was curled up like a cat. He picked her up gently carrying her to the bedroom his heart swelling at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and so... fragile. How was he going to protect her and his baby. How was he going to support all three of them. How was- Michonne snuggled deeper into his chest wiping all thoughts from his mind.

He laid her in the bed and smiled as she snuggled deeper into her pillow mumbling his name. He stripped down and curled up next to her, hesitantly resting his hand on her stomach. On the thing growing inside of her. On their baby. He closed his eyes smiling softly. Their baby being the last though to run through his head.

A high pitched whine ripped Michonne from her sleep. She rushed out of bed heading to the kitchen where the offending noise was coming from and had to hold the door to keep from falling over laughing.

There was Daryl standing in the middle of the kitchen with pancake mix and eggs everywhere. He was fanning the fire alarm trying to end the noise. She giggled and walked over to the stove turning it off. She walked over to the window opening it allowing the air to circulate. After a few minutes the noise finally stopped.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make yew breakfast in bed," he sighed disappointment laced in his voice. She just giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You know you suck at cooking."

"Hush yew," he smirked pulling her into a passionate kiss which she quickly reciprocated. It had been too long in their minds since they last kissed. They pulled apart slowly smiling.

"I'll make breakfast," she smiled poking his nose. "You clean your mess."

He nods but he doesn't release her. He leans in capturing her in a kiss again. She wraps her arms around his neck nibbling on his lower lip. Before he slides his tongue in her mouth. Quickly caressing his tongue with hers. She pushed against him eagerly as they battled for dominance. The need for air pulls them apart and he lays his forehead on hers.

"I'm so sorry Chonne," he mumbles. She pulls out of his embrace and cocks an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Yew know," he says gesturing toward her stomach. "I should've been more careful."

She lets out a small laugh, " It takes two to tango, Mr. Dixon." He nods laughing a bit.

"There wasn't any dancing involved"

She smiles somberly, "Are you okay with this?"

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm nervous. I'm scared. I think that somehow I'm going to fuck this up." he uttered holding her tightly, "I don't know how to be a father. I don't even have any idea on how to be a good one."

Michonne just nodded, gripping him tightly. "I'm scared too, but I can't think of any other man I'd have fathering my children."

Daryl just nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"You're gonna be a great father Daryl, I know it."

He was still scared. Terrified of this new addition, but he knows that Michonne would be there for him and help him through it all. That together they'd raise an amazing, beautiful, crazy child.

Daryl smiled and cupped her cheek pulling her into a fierce kiss. As he pulled away he chuckled, " You're gonna be a big as a house with Lil' Slash."

Michonne laughed loudly pushing him away playfully. "No, our child will not be named after your stupid bands."

"Jimmy Page."

"Clean up the mess Daryl."

"Eddie Vedder."

"Sometime this year Daryl."

"Axl Rose," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Woman, that's all us Dixon's make."

Michonne just shakes her head scooping some pancake batter up and throwing it in his face.

Daryl just stood there stunned before scooping some up and tossing it at her.

They continued to run around the kitchen enjoying their little food fight before Daryl pulled her to his chest. She squealed in his arms as he picked her up quickly.

"Let's go practice making another one."

She just laughed at the stupidity of his sentence and let him carry her to the bedroom.

~Fin

**AN: I'm not dead. :D this is something that has been sitting on my phone since last year. Since I finished the companion fic to it I figured why not. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I am still working on my other fic, no worries. I should have another chapter up for it soon it you're waiting.**

**Reviews are always welcomed. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
